life has it's corners
by MyImagnitiveWorld
Summary: After cheerleader tryouts Elsa, awaiting a lift from her dad, meets hunk of the college- Hans, the head cheerleaders boyfriend. Things can only get bad now... Can't they? Starts Hans x Anna. Hans x Elsa. Kristoff x Anna. Contains other Disney films characters. PLEASE REVIEW XX
1. New year, new team, new couples

**Authors note: I am n****ew to the hole fanfic writing world. I swear it will get better the more I practise. DISCLAIMER: I do not own frozen.**

'Next! Your a disappointment to the squad Tina! Go back to waitressing!' Anna's voice called out, for the first time in ages a member of last years squad was pushed out onto the sidewalk. Trembling Elsa stood behind Merida, how was Merida so calm? Silently Elsa shuffled forward to watch Merida's audition. Suddenly Elsa saw her reflection in the window, her gym shorts and vest top looked out of place with the numerous cheerleader uniforms.  
>'You're in Merida! NEXT!' Anna's demand shook Elsa, the captain of the cheerleaders (Anna) stared through the door, Elsa was practically a nobody to her... As her sweat made her hands stick to stuff Elsa entered the hall, time to see if she could make the cuts...<p>

'Hey dad, can you pick me up from college? I'm a bit disoriented with all my cheerleading. What? Oh.. Did I get in? I'll tell you with mum. Bye' As Elsa stood Humming waiting for her Dad to come and pick her up as a person behind her sneezed.  
>'It's dreadfully cold, isn't it?' Slowly Elsa turned, the college hunk, Hans, smiled at her wrapping his arms around himself. Shocked to see the head cheerleader's boyfriend leaving before the end of tryouts Elsa smiled.<br>'The cold never bothered me anyway, so I can't relate to that claim' She stated trufully, most people said that no one has immunity to the cold. Hans was different.  
>'do you need a lift home?' Han queried as Elsa flicked through a snowflake pattered book. The book was sapphire blue, shinning in the late sunlight. Smiling and stroking the book carefully Elsa replied 'Why thank you but I am quite alright-'<br>HONK  
>In shock Elsa dropped her book and hurried to the car squatting up the hill. grinning Hans waved to Elsa as she got in the car, in his sudden movement he dropped his phone which he was ment to use to call one of his twelve elder brothers. In a scramble to find his phone he came across a icy, yet soft to the touch, book - laying underneath was his phone. Before he could think he tucked the book into his navy satchel before dialing his brother Rudy's number. The only brother who did not try and hate on him for his college popularity.<p> 


	2. The first REAL corner

**My second chapter! Please review **

'Where are you Rudy? It's been ages, a whole three quarters of an hour!' Hans Shivered whilst his brother errrmmed his way through excuses. Why was Rudy saying that he, Hans, was useless -'Hans why can't your girlfriend give you a lift home?' In a point of boiling rage Hans hung up. Anna, as girlfriends go, was pretty much one of them that need you for popularity. Hans hated the thought of Anna leaving him for popularity... But she would - Wouldn't she? Hating his mixture of emotions Hans decided it would be best to walk home. Alone.

'Anna how do you think we can claim publicity for the squad? I mean your boyfriend is falling below in the ranks...' Jasmine was a kind enough girl, however if it wasn't a popular and well spoken group she would be out. Right now. Anna sat staring at her list of names. Sighing, Anna finally broke the silence 'That may be the case Jasmine, however we have said yes to three too many.' Anna gave the names a run down. Suddenly she paused. She read the name carefully, and her scores. 'Elsa' she whispered, then she went back to speaking at a normal volume, 'Ring these three names homes, we got them some news!' With that Anna undid her hair and left for the changing rooms.

Whilst the cheerleaders were decision making Elsa sat at home with her parents and waiting on her cousin Rapunzel to come back from the hairdressers. In the small room which they are, well perching in was a single rocking chair, a faded, crackling sofa and a 15inch television. Hollyhocks was on but none of them were actually watching it. Elsa sat dozing off...  
>RING<br>'Hello?' Elsa mumbled down the house phone,'Yes, Elsa speaking...' For give minutes Elsa sat on the phone with Anna.  
>'Heya I'm back!' Cried out Rapunzel to the startled household. Rapunzel was a beautiful girl, her short brown locks delicately glazed in fresh snowflakes. She was wearing the crime of double denim, a top with a shinning sun painted onto her it. Rapunzel was staying with Elsa and her family so she could study at Aarrendale High so she could get a scholarship to Elsa's college.<br>'Ok, I just got told about the cuts. And well I... Um... Wait! Where's my diary?'


	3. Diary closness

**Authors note: A new chapter.. Again! Enjoy, this is personally my best yet!**

'Think Hans think! What do I say!? 'Oh, I have your diary in my satchel Elsa.' What am I doing, why should I be bothered? I mean I'm in relationship with the most popular girl in the area!' Hans thought as he walk around the empty college, it had been 5 minutes since everyone else had left.

Meanwhile in the library Elsa was pacing the room worrying about who could have taken her diary. Worst of all they could have read it. And if word got round of the contents Anna would remove her from the cheer squad forever. Oh, didn't I mention that she made the cut? She wasn't one of the six that had resit, well actually cheer, for three places. In the squad there were seven members. Including Anna. Anyway back to the story. Elsa was hoping it had been simply taken to lost and found. A new boy stared at Elsa, he wore a blue and grey patterned shirt with navy trousers. His blonde locks slightly over his eyes. Elsa didn't really understand him, he seemed to like Anna. Elsa had Anna and this guy in her science class, and all the guy did was finish his work or stare at Anna. But Elsa had to go find lost and found, this guys interests on a taken girl was not on her things to investigate.

'I can't believe my boyfriend won't walk me home! I just had detention and the only person around is a good looking blonde guy... Whoa, focus Anna!' Whilst Anna was lost in thought her walk that simply said I'm-dreaming-leaving-me-alone left her books falling from her bag. RIP! Annas books littered the floor and their corners scratched her leg. Sighing Anna bent to pick them up, 'well, even if Hans was here I'd still be picking my books up. Our relationship isn't what it used to be.' She thought dreamily.  
>'Whoa, do.. Do you need a hand?' Anna stared at the tall muscular classmate. Suddenly Anna's memory flashed back to the lame second period science class. Flustered Anna interrogated, 'Hey, aren't you the guy in my science class that looks at me? Oh, and I'm Anna the head cheerleader.' Anna didn't care if she seemed flirtatious, she was sick of Hans ignoring her, Anna, his girl, the head cheerleader. The boy reddened, embarrassed didn't suit him at all.<br>I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid. You could have a boyfriend... Are you walking home because I can walk you. Oh and I'm Kristoff' Asked the boy formally known as Kristoff. Anna looked him in the eye,'maybe I shouldn't tell him about Hans till we are out of college...' She thought this through in great depth.

Who's this boy then? He sounds like he's acting like a jerk, you know Anna, you are a nice person. Maybe you should show this guy you don't need him to have cool friends.' Kristoff supported Anna. No one had ever made Anna think this independently about... Independence. She looked at Kristoff, he wasn't her first idea of an amazing friend's portrait but he was. Amazingly, he was.

Hello ms Teamer. Has a blue book recently been handed in to you?' Elsa asked desperately as the woman checked a box labeled lost and found. Ms Teamer emerged from the box and casually shook her head to the owl eyed girl.  
>'WAIT ELSA! WAIT UP!' Who was calling her name? Was it a teacher? Shocked to hear someone calling name, remember she is practically a nobody, Elsa turned quickly.<br>'Hans?' She whispered as he ran to the main entrance where Elsa stood. Hans was wearing a cream shirt and smart trousers with a black blazer, he had been talking with the school inspectors to try and help the school on it's rating. His auburn waves messy and not looking so smart.  
>You left this yesterday by accident Elsa, don't worry I haven't read any of it before you wonder.' Han delicately pronounced the sapphire blue book and pressed it into Elsa's hand with a quick smile. Elsa silently smiled up at him, everything was like on a movie...<br>BRING! Hans phone disrupted the peace. Anna had messaged him. It read : We need 2 talk.


	4. Less love, more war

**New chapter! I'm not going to post daily probably because school. *YAWN* anyway enjoy it!**

Snap... Shuffle... Shiver... Silently Hans advanced towards the Silverstone park. As he snapped twigs with his paces he wonders if Anna had a good thing... Or bad to tell him. As he shambled his way through the gate Anna looked away. Clearly something was totally awful. Dreadful. Catastrophic. With a weak smile Hans shuffled forward to Anna's swing, 'Hey Anna, what's so urgent? I only got home from college an hour ago.' Hans found it hard work and stressful try to mend a broken smile. Anna wouldn't smile. It was as if she had a mouth of stone.  
>'Hans... We need to talk... Our relationship-'<p>

'Elsa... Who's this guy, come on! Spit it out!' Rapunzel command at her cousin. Elsa stared into space dreamily. Her short sleeved top slumped over one shoulder, lazily her turned up jeans unturned. Elsa sighed softly before a small smile crept out her soul. 'There's no guy, none at all.' Elsa giggled girlishly, 'Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free!' Rapunzel laughed pitifully, Elsa quite often kept herself to herself. Suddenly Rapunzel had a burst of inspiration for finding Elsa's crush of secrecy, 'Hey Elsie, if I tell you about who my boyfriend is you tell me about you crush.' Elsa was caught. Rapunzel's boyfriend was a orphan and tried to steal her diamond incrusted headband. Rapunzel caught him. They quickly became friends. Until the festival, where her cousin gave Eugene his hazel brown satchel back in exchange for her headband. Simultaneously they launched a lantern for the festival. Rapunzel thought she was an orphan until Eugene reunited them, Rapunzel was kidnapped by Gothel a woman who was mentally unstable. Rapunzel told Elsa all this in much greater detail of course, 'Now, your turn Elsa tell me about this guy!' Elsa sighed lightly,' Well, he is the head cheerleaders boyfriend -' she shot a look to Rapunzel who was listening intensely, 'He is way out of my league, but... Ahhh. He met me after cheerleader tryouts, he was cold and offered me a lift home, all he had to do is call his brother, well one his twelve elder brothers.' Elsa sighed once more before approaching her diary, 'I dropped it in a hast to get in dad's car. I dropped my diary.' Silently she stroked her diary. ' When I couldn't find it the next day he sacrificed his time to find me. When he handed it me everything was perfect... But then he got a text from Anna, he looked worried, he said he had to meet her, NOW.' With that Elsa flopped onto her bed. Hans was so impossible to be more than a petty crush. Surprisingly Rapunzel hugged Elsa, Elsa never really felt hot, but only slightly flustered.  
>'Elsa, this isn't impossible love, it just takes time...'<p>

'Hey son! How was your third day? Hows them lessons? Got any homework?' Kristoff's foster mother gabbled as she ruffled his younger foster siblings hair.  
>'Hey Kris! Hows college?' Called Susana his high school foster sibling. Kristoff sighed, he didn't want to feel for Anna, and he thought what he said about showing this guy could potentially end their relationship. But couldn't let it show, he had a evening paper round in twenty minutes, 'Good, no homework yet.' He mumbled before going to his foster grandpa's study to see what he'd been doing.<p>

'Anna, we can work this relationship! I. I love you!' Hans weaped to the crying ex. All he could hear was the song she recorded for his birthday, a cover of 'the power of love'. Crying Anna sniffed, 'But you didn't love me, you loved the idea of me. I think you more love me as a friend. A friend stupid enough to believe in love. I don't need you to have a popular cheer squad!' Mortified Hans stares at Anna. She left him for popularity. He was foolish. Anna was a authority figure for a falling squad. But someone else must have encouraged her to do this, Anna was the sort of person that seeks advice before radical changes in her life.  
>'Who put you up to this Anna? Was it Jasmine again, trying to get you more popularity?' Hans interrogated Anna as she tried to stand her ground. Taking a deep breath Anna retaliated with, 'I did not have anyone else tell me what to do! Why were you staying behind at school? Seeing a girl? We are different Hans! Open your eyes and move on from us as an item!'<p>

That evening Hans slumped on his bed as tears came streaming from his eyes. His door and windows locked, he was alone. Meanwhile Anna flung herself onto her waterbed. She was horrified of how quickly they could end a relationship. She could. What if perfection was just around the corner..? The two of them felt as if the world was collapsing, that the over was still happy, glad if was over as quick as it began. Love was a myth, a fairytale of their ancestors creation...


	5. The aftermath

'Hey Elsa! You heard the news? This time it's real big!' Queried Merida, Elsa's best, and probably only, true friend. Merida lived with an ear in the gossip circle. Elsa was at a point where her dreams seemed unreal and impossibility huge, so she took loads of time to coordinate her outfit so she couldn't think about anything else. Elsa wore a denim jacket accompanied by one of Rapunzel's sun symbol tees. Along with this she wore skinny jeans that widened at the ankle boots of scarlet she wore. To complete the modern hippy look she had her hair as a curtain of silk held down with a daisy chain head band. After that a eventful yesterday Elsa was glad to be considered normal.  
>'I haven't heard any news yet, you gonna share it with me?' Elsa replied her usual response to her friend. Merida wore similar clothes to Elsa but had a plain green top and a purple denim shorts with patterned grey tights. Merida suddenly realised Elsa's clothing, 'Whoa! We look like twins! Oh.. What was I meant to say? Oh yeah... The hottest couple are out! Over! Done! Yep finished, Hans and Anna are OVER! Isn't it odd? Everyone thought it was a match made in heaven!' Merida told Elsa in a sudden outburst of excitement . Elsa stared at Merida in confusion. Why? Why would fate do this? Is this her chance? Or just a little upset between them?<br>Are you sure!?' Elsa said trying to hide her time of possible fate. Merida looked deeply Elsa's eyes, she saw bravery and a bright future of corners and twisting turns.  
>'Well yea it's true, why you so interested in this?' Merida tilted head as she asked Elsa. Elsa thought, why was she interested? Was she just nosey? Hans was in her lessons, excluding science. Was it just a silly little thing? Was-'Hey Elsie, what you doing?' Elsa was interrupted by the boy on her mind. Hans looked a mess, his meadow green eyes red from heartache. Also his clothes crumpled up, his bomber jacket looking big and deprived of it's status, his jeans baggy and lose. Upon his face he wore a weak, highly forced smile. Elsa didn't feel like staying away from him. He needed a friend,'Hey Hans, I'm ok I guess. You feeling ok?' Elsa knew what is reaction would likely be but she needed to know.<p>

Kristoff silently wandered through the college gates to have Anna approaching him quickly. Kristoff sighed thoughtfully, this ment she hated him for the suggestion, that she did it and it worked or she couldn't do it. With a fake smile Anna put her arm round her friend.  
>'Oh Kris, your amazing! We're over! Oh, we being me and Hans! You truly showed me how to end it without giving in!' Anna gasped for breath, man that was a mouthful. Shocked Kristoff smiled at the auburn girls happiness. Anna really was bright. She was a great friend too.' It's fine really!' Kristoff laughed. Anna racked her brain trying to think of an activity for two friends. She got it.<br>'Hey, you free tonight because I lead the cheer squad... Wanna come watch?' Anna asked with a Cheshire cat smile. Kristoff wanted to say yes, but didn't know how...  
>'I'll take it as a yes!' Anna giggled childishly.<p>

'Elsie, it's the end of the day... So do you need a lift home? No, do you WANT a lift home maybe?' Hans asked Elsa as coolly as he could. Elsa smiled, her cherry lips bright like a ripe apple. She has made a good impression on Hans today, the way she helped him through was making them true friends.  
>'Why Hans I would love that, pick me up after cheerleader practise, is that ok?' Elsa sweetly smiled. Her hypnotic gaze had Hans agreeing to an awful idea. Elsa swiftly walked on to the main hall. Elsa's long plait swayed as she turned out of sight. Instantly Hans realised what he'd agreed to. If he was going to pick up his friend he'd have to face Anna. Which could end a friendship and ruin Elsa's chance of being on the team officially. Plus there was no point in him going home. he'd have to go to the library.<p>

'Hey Kris! You made it! Well, here it is, the school squad!' Anna greeted her friend brightly in a rush to make him see there's more than a pretty face to her. Carefully Kristoff counted the girls, 1..2..3...4...5..6..no number seven. The seventh girl was Elsa. She was currently being measured to see if she could wear an old uniform or a new one was needed. Mrs Cohort measurements told her everything she needed.  
>'Wow, your too skinny for Jasmine's old kit, but too tall for Vanellope's old kit either, your lucky! You get Anna's old uniform!' Elsa stared at her like she was insane. Lucky? Lucky NOT to get her own personal one? Flustered Mrs Cohort mumbled, 'Well, your lucky because you are the right night and size to help Anna with a traditional routine that needs to girls like you two. Here it is, pop iron and get out there!' Anna's old kit had matching purple trainers, the right size.'Isn't there supposed to be-' Kristoff was cut off, a seventh girl entered. The girl had crystal blonde hair and and sapphire blue eyes. Anna slowly walked up to the new girl. Her old uniform...<p>

Bring!  
>Elsa's phone blinked up, a text came through:<br>R u going to meet me at the library? Hans had texted. Thinking Elsa texted back a definite yes. Elsa changed quickly before chucking her kit into her locker carelessly.

'Do you wanna lift home Kris?' Anna asked as casually as possible when asking someone you hardly know if they need a lift home. Kristoff smiled an adorable smile making Anna's world fill with light.  
>'You know what, I'd like that' Kristoff replied with another adorable smile.<p> 


	6. Mr Rider

'Hey Hans! Ready to go now?' Elsa asked Hans Happily. Merida sat at a table cross eyed trying to revise for a History exam. Suddenly she heard something that her gossip circle would positively drool over, the big break up was nothing compared to this. Plus there was talk of removing anyone who didn't deliver. Merida loved hearing the news before anyone else, and this must be why she was so eager.  
>'Sure, I'm ready to go, I'll just text Rudy in a second then he'll pick us up, or we can catch a bus of course.' Hans gabbled looking deeply into Elsa's eyes. Elsa smiled sweetly, she didn't want to sound like she wouldn't trust Hans's brothers, but trufully she didn't trust them at all. Hans had told her how his brother got onto Rudy's phone so Hans had to walk home. What sort of person did that? Rapunzel would never do anything like that to Elsa, Rapunzel was too nice, but Rapunzel was younger. Sweetly smiling Elsa said 'Why don't we get a bus to mine then if your brother won't pick you up my dad can take you home.. Or we can walk to yours.' Elsa cast Hans her hypnotic gaze, he couldn't not agree. Hans's meadow green eyes glistened. He was going round a girls house. Anna had been 'we are an item at school, not at mine or yours' person. Thinking back Hans couldn't remember why they even dated..<p>

'Hey mum, this is my friend, Hans. His brother should pick him up later, or we will walk to his.' Elsa gabbled as she ran upstairs. Elsa couldn't wait to introduce Hans to her cousin. Hans smiled at Elsa openness to telling her family he was there. A boy. A boy with their daughter. Also how she introduced him, her friend.  
>'Hey Rapunzel-' Elsa started, her eyes owl-like in disbelief. A boy was there. A boy in Rapunzel's year, dark hair, green jacket, a sun symbol tee and horse riding boots. Flynn Rider. Eugene Fitzherbet. Rapunzel's boyfriend. How was he here though? They walked in on a rather big hug, and Eugene still had one arm round Rapunzel. Rapunzel stuttered a weak apology.<br>'well, this is my friend Hans, goodbye.' Elsa bust into the next room. Why didn't anyone else tell her Eugene was staying THIS week? That must of been why mum was clearing the front room. Eugene was to sleep on the air bed. Without thinking Elsa bombed into her room, leaving Hans awkwardly stood at her door. Hans bit his lip as he knocked on Elsa's door. Suddenly she remembered leaving him on the landing. Foolishly she apologised and welcomed him in.  
>'I am truly sorry Hans, I wasn't expecting Rapunzel's boyfriend till next week.' Elsa flustered embarrassed for her emotional wave. Elsa room had a delicate little blue bed with a matching sapphire bedspread. It also had a rather embarrassing snowflake pattered wallpaper. Elsa felt humiliated by the childish theme. Hans wanted to say how much he liked the snowflake themed room, but he didn't know how to bring it to words. If he told her it would be cheesy and as if he was complimenting it because he had a crush on her- and he told himself he didn't...<br>'I... I like this theme you got,' Hans said as casually as he could, lightly touching the crystal bookcase. Elsa sighed, he was just trying to be nice, but it felt awkward. With a weak smile Elsa told him,'Hey, I know it's a shameful theme for a eighteen year old. Know it's-' Elsa was cut off by a warm hand holding her cold one. Elsa's own family tried not to do so because of her iciness, yet here was a friend doing so without a twitch...

Kristoff smiled as he dreamily stared at Anna, who was driving. How was a pretty, popular girl mixing with the types of him? Kristoff had been getting some terrible comments due to being adopted and wanting a dog for his sixteenth birthday, not a new phone. He was now seventeen and training in merchandise salesmanship, had a part time job at a restaurant, and managing a puppy called Sven. But he was happy. Kristoff had spent six years alone in the children's home so life was as good as it got in his eyes. He had a caring family, an ongoing education and... Well he was single, but he didn't let it get him down.  
>'Well, I think this the one Kris' Anna was depressed that it was such a short ride. Despite this mild depression Anna wanted to meet Kristoff's foster family, he had spoken highly of these people like they were top priority to him. The way Kristoff treated her made her feel like she wasn't just the head cheerleader. Like she was special to him, not just another pretty face around. Anna felt a bit bad, but she began to shiver vigorously but Kristoff's next move would change that. He put his coat around her.<br>'Well you're a pretty sight, and so tall! How did you meet your lovely new friend Kris?' Kristoff's foster mother asked with a bright smile, brighter than the sun.


	7. Sparking arguments

'Hey Elsa tell me how you did it!'  
>'How did you land the hunk? Your a total geek!'<br>'Is it true your Hans new lil number?' Elsa stood in total astonishment of her classmates' questions of total lies that were saying a currently broken, damaged heart actually held a place for her. chemistry. All they wanted to know about herself and Hans' closeness. As Elsa tried to get the truth across to the deafest ears who only wanted to hear her lie another group crowded two others.. Suddenly two more groups joined, they threw a pair of people at Elsa harshly. Hans and Anna. Neither were happy, they argued about Hans having a new girl already, which Hans tried to protest against.  
>'ENOUGH' Elsa screamed at the scrambling crowd and the a pair of annoyed ex.'s. Calmly but with a sharp tongue Elsa cut through the words she spoke with a stare of steel.<p>

'Hey, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions that are clearly untrue. But everyone crowded, flocking me with lies.' Anna smiled at him for the first time since they called it off.  
>'Maybe we called it off too soon' Anna thought. But as she looked into his happy eyes most of the happy wasn't from their rebound friendship. Anna felt anger and confusion build. His eyes showed he had a new love - or crush even. Anna desperately wanted him to take her back, but she had left him out in the world for too long. Who could love him? Who? She couldn't find any refining features.<p>

'Hey Anna!' Elsa smiled as Anna casually approached with a grim smirk. Anna had already decided to stay firm and direct. Elsa had a certain ability to distract and mesmerise, seduce people. Elsa smiled sweetly as she casually made her way around. I even hate the way she's beautiful now, Anna thought, hissing slightly. Elsa walked on blissfully unaware that Anna was making a growing hatred. Elsa had a long singular blonde fishtail braid, a 1920's black dress with white collar laced trim. Black shoes with bows on and Anna was hating how perfectly refined she looked. As the wind blew through the rattily windows a thin black spotted scarf slinked round Elsa's perfect neck. Practically spitting venom Anna bluntly asked 'well Elsa, are you Hans girl now?' Elsa was shocked. Anna saw that clearly and wished it wasn't all happening. As Anna stared into Elsa's eyes creepily she saw not love, but hope of it. They were perfect. She was alone. All she had now really was Kristoff, her best friend. Elsa's scarlet lips pursed into a perfect 'o' shape. Perfect. Before Elsa's confusion could arise to have her question the source of Anna's information a tall strong figure approached, he had medium length hair and a sloppy beany. Kristoff. He scowled at Elsa menacingly, he made her feel like running up the nearby north mountain. Kristoff clarified the hatreds he had and likes, Elsa was the sore thumb stuck down the middle.  
>'Hey, aren't you they girl who's moving on heartaches?' He scowled super heavily, she was practically crushed under his glare. Life pushed her deeper into hatred and darkness, Hans didn't get this pressure like her. But he did. Oh he did...<br>'I am not dating Hans for your information!' Elsa declared to the muscular classmate that had Anna clinging to him.

'Your not dating the most beautiful girl in the school after all?' Merida's stomach ached as Hans sighed lightly. Merida thought 'he doesn't love her, look at him! Mr popular couldn't date Elsie!' But boy did his response shock. Hans dreamily stared at Merida, Elsa's other close friend. Sighing with the slightest smirk Hans verified to Merida,'Well, you never know when it'll blossom. Oh, um don't say much to Elsa, our friendship is enough.' Merida twitched, her rumor that she thought was not reality could come through... All she had to do was ignited the spark. Plant an idea. Start the storm...


	8. Dates for a important date

**Hi! I know it's a shorty, please respect I have school too!**

Two weeks later...

'Hey Elsa! I just hooked Jasmine and Aladdin for prom! Need a hand finding your prom date?' Merida smirked. She wasn't going to prom, but she had to get Elsa to go with Hans. And ideally hook Anna up too, Anna could ruin it all.  
>'Hey, being that we're besties, who do you wanna go with? I can sort it all!' Merida gabbled, emerald green eyes shining like the lake at setting sun. Merida looked sweetly innocent but Elsa knew something had hatched in her brain. She found Merida amazing and loved her loyalty, but knew she was living in the gossip circle, and rumors would fly. Airily with out a hint of cutting words Elsa explained how she had to ask him to prom. Elsa was speaking nonsense, she had no one to go with. No idea who to go with. So she just wanted to keep life quiet and warm..<p>

'Anna! Wait up!' Kristoff panted chasing Anna across the cross country course. Anna was worried about prom night, she didn't have a date. Plus she was a bit stereotypical, Anna felt as a woman he had to ask her.  
>'Hey Kris... Found a prom date yet?' Anna had had a conversation with Kristoff earlier when he mentioned that he had someone in mind to ask. Kristoff began to stammer uncharacteristically, 'Well no... Anna, will you go to prom with me?' He winced expecting to have her laugh thinking she thought it was a joke. She didn't. She cried, before embracing Kristoff with kisses planted onto his face. Kristoff felt a tight feeling within his chest, smiling broadly he walked Anna home. Hand in hand.<p>

*later in the library*

'Hey Hans, found a prom date yet?' Elsa smiled rearranging the "A" books to 100% accuracy of alphabetically order. Elsa's lips pursed into a perfect pouting face without effort. Hans often daydreamed about her perfect lips. Hans felt like only dreams could end with him and at prom together... Or anywhere. Elsa wore her hair in a new bun that when untwisted fell into a scruffy plait. Her black, long-sleeved top and purple skater skirt on made her a masterpiece of a designer's making. Elsa sat next to Hans after selecting a book entitled "A complete book of dresses for all occasions".  
>'Well, your a beautiful friend..' Elsa delicately kissed his forehead, 'And it is my pleasure to ask you to be my date for prom!' Elsa whispered this all so only Hans could here. He quaked silently becoming a firework display. She chose him! Out of the millions of guys who she could, would, should pick, he was chosen. Hans began to stare and mix his words greatly, 'I... I'll be better than your dream... Dream date! Thanks you nonjudgmental wonder of the word!' He spun her vigorously around the room pecking the occasional kiss on the cheeks. Elsa grew pink and owl eyed, once he stopped spinning behind the reference books she went in. A full blown lip kiss. Only short, but heavenly. Life was beautiful.<p>

Meanwhile at Arrendale High Rapunzel perched wishing for her cousin to go to prom. She knew Elsa had a tough life... Tests, cheerleading and living with the extended family. Mulan slumped next to her casually waiting for her to finish wishing vigorously. Little did she know that her works were working for Elsa.. Elsa had a prom date - along with Anna.


	9. Dresses and cakes

**I'm sorry its late! It took absolutely everything in my mind to make this because of a total mind blank AND another story I'm writing! Please check it out, it's also a Helsa Fanfiction.**

'OMG! I am totes LOVING prom dress shopping!' Rapunzel squealed pulling a ruffled Elsa and Hans through a crowd of people swamping a distracted Anna. She didn't care about the dress, by just as long as it looked nice with Kristoff's suit. Anna sighed, maybe if she asked her mum she would lend her emerald dress. A beautiful Victorian era dress four generations old, simple elegance. Anna bit her lip before re-entering the changing rooms to claim her own clothes. Rapunzel flew over to the designer label area. Elsa sighed as she shifted through the sale rail for ex-display dresses' that fit her budget. Hans shook his head sorrowfully, "She does know it's out of our price range, right?" Hans asked Elsa who simply nodded. Suddenly Elsa held out an ice like blue dress with a translucent cape. Hans smiled as he also found something amazing. A delicate silk sapphire blue shirt with baggy smart trousers tied with the sash belt of real blue.

"OMG! It looks totes amaze! I can't believe that non-designer clothes rock it!" Rapunzel gabbled loudly as she had Hans and Elsa twirl dozens of times. Elsa smiled softly, Rapunzel had always had designer and didn't appreciate Elsa style choice. Rapunzel turned her head whilst making a rectangle with her fingers that she then snapped. Once more her voice became a squeal, "I got it!" Rapunzel pulled Elsa's fluffy hair tie to have her plait fall down onto one shoulder.

"Mum! Please can I use your old prom dress?" Anna enquired to her mother who was rustling through her old thinks. Anna's family were kind people with her mother a famous designer of special occasion dresses. Her mother's eyes shone brighter than the sun as she replied to Anna, "You know where and how to find it sweetie". This was a "of course you can use it" by her mother's thoughts. For some reason she felt she'd have to have Kristoff there to tell her what he thought of it. "Hey Kris! Pls come over to mine in bout 1/2 hour pls! Anna" at the end of the text she wondered if a kiss sign would be... Extreme to say they were only seventeen year olds. Why did Anna's heart bang as she remembered his mesmerizing smooth hazel eyes. Soo handsome...

Meanwhile Kristoff smiled at his dog Sven off his lead on the near fields. The mixture of green, yellow and red as the sun set gave the land a beautiful glowing scene... BRING! His phone alerted him to the real world, where his love for Anna would be a scary confession. As Kristoff's heart quickened -so did the advancing puppy. But as always Kristoff moved just quick enough. " Sure :)" he hurried to text back to Anna before realizing he'd used an emoji. Why did his chest tighten when she smiled, texted and breathed? Why? Why didn't he ask her on a genuine date rather than a muddling mess of prom dates?  
>"Come on! Your luck is high as it is! Don't push her!" He told himself flicking his fair hair aside. Hair that could catch everyone. But Anna's heart was on his personality- NOT his hair or good looks.<p>

"Darlings! Your home early, aren't you? Oh, and lovely to meet you Hans!" Elsa's mum gabbled as she measured up sugar and flour. She was a member of the local committee and had been thrown in as the baker for the cake that would be the centre piece at the prom. With a week to go she increased her skill significantly more than before to make the best centre piece in twenty years. Her mum suddenly saw a shimmer of blue silk hidden within one of the bags, "Try it on!" Her mother threw flour everywhere. Elsa smiled, the wanted to show it with Hans presented too.  
>"Well we'll go and change quickly then. Come on Hans!" Elsa trilled as she danced upstairs. Hans became slightly pink as Elsa called him forth. He mumbled nodding his head to Elsa's mother, "A pleasure to meet you", before wandering towards the stairs. Elsa soon indicated him towards the bathroom before she slunk like a ninja into her room.<p> 


	10. A Little Bit Here And There

***Please review, I am currently writing another story too sooo... Yea!***

"OMG! I am totes loving this!" Rapunzel tweeted as Elsa fidgeted under her mother's loving gaze. Her mother was constantly tugging and crinkling the fabric of the delicate silk dress to find its best position. Rapunzel took many shots on her camera for later reference when she would be a fashion designer... Anyway, Elsa clasped Hans' hand tights as she unfastened her bun to release her scruffy pleat of hair. Meanwhile Hans smiled, Elsa didn't know that his feelings for her were stronger that she knew, he enjoyed this for he could then imagine to his hearts content. He could imagine anything... But the likelihood of them being good things is low for people respond badly to true love. He imagined horrific things if he ever told her his true feelings.  
>"Oh this is so precious!" Elsa mum finally paused to eventually take the photo that was meant to have been taken half an hour ago.<p>

Gently Anna straightened Kristoff's suit and placed a yellow rose in his pocket. Perfect. Anna wore the Victorian era dress, but didn't wear the additional undershirt. Instead Anna had carefully tacked lacy sleeves that hung over her shoulders with sheer elegance. They were quite a pair, elegance and strength, the rose and the thorns. The sun and the moon... Ok, I think we should stop these soppy metaphors- what 'bout you? Anyway, they looked amazing, no - no more cheesy follow-ups. Well maybe one later in the story... Now we're off target, back to the story - Anna looked in the mirror, her grandmother would swell up with pride if she saw her dress still being worn all them years later. Anna looked around her room, the pale blue walls and the deep red accents of colour as curtains, bed spread, furry rug and lampshades. Deep down Anna felt a little embarrassed by the childish theme of her room. She had chosen the colour scheme when she was thirteen, when it seemed a good idea...

**So there! I think one more chapter shall do the trick for this story is drawing to a close!***


	11. The big date

**I think this is the final chapter! Well enjoy and read my other Helsa fanfic!**

SNAP! Mr Bailey, who frowned upon the bubbly children sourly, was on camera duty.  
>"Smile" he grumbled as he took a mismatched pairs photo. This mismatch were Anna and Kristoff. The look so different - probably because Kristoff was half a foot taller- yet so simular, every year prom match two or three perfects and round about five bad pairs. Two more perfects to go. Anna's friends stared at her loving ways, unlike the usual her, but most of all they stared toward Elsa and Hans. Looked like the rumors were true! But as happy and joyous as Hans was, her still seemed unnerved by Anna.<br>"Are you ok?" Elsa whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear, gently she stroked his face and ran her fingers through his cute stubble. A shiver ran down his spine. Her crystal blue eyes met his celery green ones and her swift, blonde hair cushioned his face as she leaned against him. The punk and purple haze of the room bought with it a calm yet agile approach to the usually bleak, grey auditorium. Even the scarlet curtains looked loving and welcoming to the area. Merida patrolled the room in a jade dress, her hair piled up into a single bun. She wasn't here for HER romance, but to make sure her 'clients' were happy. Jasmine was a right pain, always complaining about the decor, how everyone dressed... General Jasmine stuff...  
>"Oh...I..I go get some punch for us.." Hans mumbled.<p>

Slowly a romance grew between the couples as the music began to gentle as everyone readied for the slow dance. Elsa did not feel romance. Where was Hans? He had gone to get punch ten minutes ago! Oh no.. Here came Pinocchio, how do you get away from the boy who said he'd take himself to prom...?

"What do you mean?! You don't love her, do you? You just want a cheerleader! Just like you didn't love me!" Anna hissed deadly poison at Hans, having him shrink away to avoid being splattered. Anna didn't understand, she never did. Never will. He twitched and shrunk with each word, like she really was poisoning him.  
>"You can't say that, you don't know my emotional state! Anna, I still care for you, but not like a sweetheart- more like a sibling bond! And believe me, I under stand them!" Hans retaliated with vengeance. She had crossed the line. He put the glasses down sharply as Kristoff gave him a death stare. A ice cold breeze bit away at him, what was he doing? He had to get back to Elsa! Anna looked sweetly innocent to any other, but to Hans she was a meddler. Always interfering- and never thinking of consequences. Well, time for a big, a bad, a UGLY consequence! Hmmm, as the author I command Hans to slam her glass- scattering the delicate glass shards- well, there, consequences just hit her, and BOY do they hurt!<br>"Stop! This has gone on long enough! Anna, this guy isn't a total monster, and stop interfering, OUR relationship is the one suffering!" Kristoff suddenly snapped, his eyes flaring as he collected glass shards from the the surrounding area and Anna's dress.  
>"Kris is right, I've seen more than enough to prove you two need to put the past behind you." Hans gulped, gilt and remorse filled his soul. He'd been selfish enough to make Elsa that uncomfortable with how he went to 'get punch' and didn't return. In fact, so long she ventured through crowds to find him. Him. Him...<p>

"Hans? Hans? Hans, are you out here?" Elsa searched for her date shivering, waiting to die from an emotional overload. How could this of happened? Oh right... You, yes you reading, didn't know what happened to your beloved characters! Well, lets have Anna's view, this could be interesting:

"What the heck Kris! I do NOT need you interference with Hans! He was gonna break it, spill, then he called me a childish name and... WHOP. You punch him in the nose breaking your knuckle!' Anna moaned, mopping Kristoff's bleeding hand as grew pink ashamedly. Hans name for Anna truly was childish, and he, Kristoff, over reacted... There you go! Now, lets see where Hans is...

"oh Hans..!" Elsa gently whispered outlining his jawline carefully. She daren't touch his face for the fear of accidentally injuring him more. He wept in almost complete silence as Elsa sat on his lap, arms around his neck. He suddenly felt strong, like he was protecting her truly. "I...I.." He croaked hugging her tiny figure. Elsa softly shushed him planting a single kiss upon his neck, still avoiding his battered face.  
>"It's all going to be just fine..." Elsa squeezed his hand, "Now, lets go somewhere else. This place is a tip anyways" Elsa slowly guided Hans to his feet.<br>"Elsa, I love you"


End file.
